


i like me better

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: momo wakes up to a pretty girl making her breakfast





	i like me better

**Author's Note:**

> you have to listen to I Like Me Better by Lauv while reading this sorry I don't make the rules
> 
> shoutout to jeongmihyos i got the idea talking to them and they've read basically the whole thing approving it as i've written it
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu

Momo wakes up to three things. 

One, there’s a throbbing in her skull that is entirely too painful, and she’s debating going back to sleep or throwing up just to get it to go away. Second, the sun pouring in through the break in her curtains had to have been sent by the devil himself, because it’s landing right in her eyes and making her want to die because it’s too bright and her head hurts _way_ too much for this.

And third?

She smells bacon.

She sits up a bit abruptly once the smell hits her nose, groaning and grabbing at the sides of her head to stop the ache at her temples. She makes a mental note to beat the shit out of Sana for letting her get so damn drunk last night before focusing on this issue at hand.

There’s bacon coming from somewhere in her apartment, and she lives alone. So who the _hell_ is making breakfast in her apartment?

She turns to slide out of her bed, and her eyebrows furrow in confusion when she sees the glass of water and two ibuprofen sitting beside it, placed neatly on top of a small note. Opting to take the pills first, she downs the glass of water with the pills before gently picking up the note beneath them. The writing is a bit messy and her head still hurts so it’s a bit difficult to read, but she can make out the words ‘sleepyhead’ and ‘breakfast’ without issue. As well as a small signature at the bottom.

_Tiger._

A bit of a memory from the night before seeps into her brain, remembering calling a girl ‘tiger’ before claiming her lips with her own. Momo shakes her head at the memory, because there’s no way she got drunk enough to have a one night stand. There’s _no_ way.

But when she gets out of bed and realizes that she’s naked, and that her thighs are covered in bruises definitely not from dancing, she makes a mental note to instead _kill_ Sana and hide the body for letting her get so damn drunk that she had a one night stand.

Aren’t one night stands supposed to like, sneak out after the sex is over with? Not wake up and cook breakfast?

Momo grabs a loose shirt off of the ground as well as some panties, covering up the more important parts of her body before opening the door to her room and peaking out into the kitchen.

There’s a girl at her stove, wearing one of her oversized sweaters and humming along to whatever song she has playing on her phone at a low volume while she cooks food. Her dirty blonde hair is pulled up into a bun resting lazily at the top of her head, swaying a bit when she moves in a way that Momo thinks is too cute. Her head turns a bit to grab something from the fridge, allowing Momo to catch a glimpse of her side profile and _oh_.

She remembers why she took this girl home now.

She had stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd, much too cute for a place filled with sweaty bodies and people trying to get laid. Momo had spoken to her at the bar while she was getting a refill, and ended up staying there with her for quite some time. Their conversation had been pointless but cherished, and Momo remembers her name at the same time.

“I’ve never had a one night stand before, but I don’t think this is the usual protocol,” Momo teases crossing her arms and leaning against her door frame as the girl looks up at her, glasses perched on her nose and dimpled smirk aimed towards Momo.

“I’ve never had a one night stand as good as you, so I figured I could at least thank you considering how much you talked about food last night,” the girl shrugs playfully, and Momo can’t help the giggle that tumbles from her lips. “You remember my name or did you forget it between all of the tequila shots and moans?”

“Yes, I know your name, _Chaeyoung_ ,” Momo rolls her eyes despite the smile still on her lips, and Chaeyoung smiles a bit softer, as though happy the taller girl remembers her. “So, what’s for breakfast then?”

“The most American breakfast I could scrounge up,” Chaeyoung laughs, handing a plate to Momo filled with eggs, bacon, and toast. Before Momo can do anything, there’s a plate of butter placed in front of her too, Chaeyoung smirking knowingly as Momo flushes, thanking her quietly as she takes her plate to the table and begins to eat.

And holy damn, _of course_ Chaeyoung is a good cooker too.

“This is.. what the hell are you, top chef?” Momo groans between bites. It might just be her hangover but she’s sure this is the best food she’s ever had in her life. Chaeyoung giggles appreciatively as she makes her way over to the seat across from Momo, setting her own plate down before grabbing two glasses of water. 

Momo smirks. “I see you’ve made yourself comfortable.”

“You sleep like the dead,” Chaeyoung teases, plopping some eggs into her mouth. “I had to entertain myself somehow.”

“Fair point,” Momo shrugs in agreement, and the two of them sit in a comfortable silence as they eat their food. She finds it weird, that this girl she’s barely known for twelve hours is sitting in her apartment and cooking her breakfast, yet it feels so normal for Momo. Like this is just another day for her, but instead of Sana with her it’s Chaeyoung.

She feels just as comfortable with Chaeyoung as she does with Sana, and that thought should probably terrify her, but it doesn’t.

“So,” Momo says as they deposit their empty plates into the sink, turning to see Chaeyoung looking at her with attentive eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t mind this.”

“This as in me cooking for you or this as in my existence?” Chaeyoung smirks, and Momo shoves her shoulder with a whine, causing the other girl to laugh teasingly.

“I mean like.. having you around,” Momo struggles to find the right words. “Like if you wanted to keep a casual thing going on here-“

“Like casual sex? I would say friends with benefits but we’re not exactly friends since we barely know each other,” Chaeyoung says simply, and Momo pretends not to be hurt that Chaeyoung doesn’t see her as a friend.

“How about we keep the casual thing going and we can work on developing our relationship to friends with benefits along the way,” Momo teases instead, and the giggle that passes through Chaeyoung lips washes comfort over the Japanese girl.

“Yeah, yeah I think I’d like that,” Chaeyoung hums as she steps a bit closer, and Momo can already tell her motives because she has the same ones, leaning down to press a slow, deep kiss to Chaeyoung’s lips, as though to seal their deal.

“Mm, you’re going to need this,” Chaeyoung says as she pulls back from their kiss, snatching Momo’s phone from the counter and typing in her number, calling it so that she has Momo’s number as well. “Now _I_ have to go, I have class in an hour and I need to look like a half decent human being. Call me sometime, yeah?”

“Didn’t you just call yourself for me?” Momo smirks playfully, earning a shove to her shoulder and a ‘you know what I mean’. Momo rolls her eyes playfully, pulling her phone out to call and uber for the shorter girl while she gets her things together. Chaeyoung shouts out her address as she does, thanking Momo with a quick kiss to the cheek before walking out of the apartment, leaving Momo alone once more.

-

“So tell me.”

Momo turns over onto her back to face Chaeyoung, the shorter girl’s head propped up by her hand as she looks down at the Japanese girl. It had barely been a week since their first encounter and Momo couldn’t help but call her. Thankfully Chaeyoung was on the same page, coming over as soon as Momo called and desperately pressing their lips together the moment she passed the threshold of the apartment. 

Momo raises an eyebrow in question, watches Chaeyoung get that playful smirk on her lips before she continues.

“How is a girl as hot as you, in a place this nice, still single and looking for casual sex?” The question is phrased teasingly, but Momo can hear the genuine curiosity behind it. Her eyes trail to the ceiling, pondering the question and all of it’s possible answers before letting her head lull to the side, facing the girl beside her.

“Honestly? I don’t know,” Momo shrugs, earning a skeptical furrow of brows from Chaeyoung. “I don’t! I just.. I started college after getting out of a relationship I was sure would last forever, so I poured all of my focus into school and work.“

“Bad breakup?” Chaeyoung asks softly, her tone genuine and kind as her finger starts to trace various patterns into the skin of Momo’s arm, bringing a sense of calm to the older girl. Momo thinks it might be a dog or a tiger. She tries not to think too much into how it makes her feel.

“I mean, the relationship didn’t last long enough to be considered bad, but damn if it didn’t hurt as much,” Momo answers honestly. Figures she has nothing to lose being honest with Chaeyoung. “But it’s over, she’s out there doing whatever and I’m here, in a penthouse and in bed with a pretty cute girl.”

“Cute?” Chaeyoung gasps in faux offense. Momo can’t help but laugh at the dramatic taken aback look on her face, making Chaeyoung smile beside her. “If I remember correctly, not twenty minutes ago you were chanting _‘fuck Chaeng you’re so fucking hot’_ -“

“Shut up!” Momo laughs, covering her mouth with her hand to hopefully hide the blush on her cheeks. Chaeyoung tips her head back and lets out the cutest laugh Momo’s ever heard, eyes sparkling with mirth when she finally looks back down at the older girl.

“Make me,” Chaeyoung teases, innocent smile still in tact but her tone absolutely mischievous. Momo smirks, leaning up and capturing Chaeyoung’s lips with her own as she presses the shorter girl onto her back.

“Mm, with pleasure,” Momo bums against her lips, Chaeyoung’s fingers burying themselves into her hair.

-

“If I threw this, would you catch it with your mouth?”

Momo looks up from her plate to raise a questioning eyebrow at the girl in the booth across from her. Chaeyoung has a fry in one hand and a determined look in her eyes despite the playful smirk on her face. Momo doesn’t remember when casual sex turned into lunch dates, but the older girl assumes that it must be the development in their friendship. She doesn’t mind it one bit, going out with the younger girl. She’s never felt uncomfortable in her presence, and Chaeyoung more often makes her laugh so hard that she snorts than anything else.

She should probably be worried about the way her heart beats in her chest, but she just matches Chaeyoung’s playful grin instead.

“You think I would waste food? Of course I would catch it,” Momo says cockily, watches Chaeyoung’s grin shift as she pulls her hand back just barely before launching the fry into the air. Momo, absolutely _not_ ready for the toss, manages to get hit in the eye by the fry instead of catching it with her mouth.

“Liar!” Chaeyoung shouts before bursting into a fit of giggles, and Momo only pouts because how dare Chaeyoung waste a perfectly good fry for a laugh? The shorter girl notices the pout on the older girl’s face, smile softening as she rolls her eyes and reaches across the table. Her fingers tangle with Momo’s quickly, slotting perfectly with the older girl’s own.

She should _really_ be worrying about the way her heart is beating in her chest right now.

“Open,” Chaeyoung prompts, squeezing Momo’s hand lightly as a gentle prompt for her trust. Momo doesn’t know why Chaeyoung would think she doesn’t trust her. Without much hesitation, Momo’s mouth opens, humming contentedly when she watches as Chaeyoung places a fry right into her mouth. The Japanese girl thinks that this might be a little less casual fuck buddies behavior and more girlfriends behavior, but Chaeyoung merely prompts her to open her mouth again as she keeps feeding her fries.

“You know,” Momo says, swallowing down the last fry Chaeyoung had given her, “you don’t _have_ to feed me.”

“I don’t _have_ to,” Chaeyoung says with dramatic emphasis, grabbing another fry and placing it against Momo’s bottom lip, “but I’m having fun and I want to, so what’s there to stop me.”

“Me keeping my mouth shut,” Momo shrugs as she chews the fry.

“There are three things in this world that you can’t deny, Hirai Momo, and those are dancing, me, and eating,” Chaeyoung lists off so confidently that the Japanese girl couldn’t even deny her words if they were lies. Whether it’s a fortunate or unfortunate circumstance for the older girl, Chaeyoung is absolutely right.

Her palm burns where Chaeyoung is holding it.

-

“Let me get this straight.”

Momo takes a long swig of the beer she has loosely clutched in one hand, figuring she’ll need it for the interrogation she’s about to endure, before lifting her eyes to look at Sana. Her best friend is sat next to her at the bar, facing the wall of drinks so her hands rest on the bar top, tips of her fingers touching in an inquisitive manner, as she tries to wrap her head around what Momo had just told her.

“You got so drunk you took a girl home from the club when we went out for Jihyo’s birthday, had a one night stand, which you _never_ do, and you’re still sleeping with her?”

Momo hums in agreement, taking a longer swig of beer than she had before. Hearing it out loud seemed to be a bit different than just mulling it around in her head.

“Momo, sweetie,” Sana finally turns to look at Momo, resting one of her hands almost pitifully onto the older girl’s forearm. “That party was four _months_ ago.”

“Yeah, and?” Momo figures that asking questions rather than trying to explain what the hell she’s doing with Chaeyoung would be the easier route. Because lord knows she doesn’t even know what’s going on with the beautiful shorter girl.

“ _And?_ Momo, you haven’t slept with anyone in who the hell knows how long! Not since-“

“Please, don’t,” Momo pleads quietly, thankful that her and Sana are so close because she understands. Nods once in realization before continuing.

“My point being, is that there has to be _something_ about this girl that’s worth casually sleeping with her for four months,” Sana finishes, taking a long sip of whatever fruity drink she has in front of her. Something pink, definitely her style, and probably incredibly strong.

Momo might get lucky and Sana might not even remember this conversation, so she decides to be completely honest.

“We’re not just sleeping together,” Momo shrugs, “We’ve been hanging out too, just becoming good friends.”

“Good friends don’t fuck each other at least three times a week for four months straight and then go on lunch dates after their casual sexscapades,” Sana says pointedly, her brows then furrowing in contemplation. “Well, not unless you could Nayeon and Jihyo because lord knows what the hell is going on with them, but that’s beside the point.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Sana,” Momo sighs, sets her now-empty bottle of beer onto the bar, flagging down a bartender for a refill. “She and I are good friends that have sex. Isn’t that the whole point of friends with benefits?”

Just as she finishes speaking, her phone buzzes in her pocket. Not thinking twice about it, Momo digs into her jacket pocket to pull the device out, subconsciously smiling when she sees the familiar ID on her screen, and doesn’t hesitate to open the message.

**Tiger Chaeng: Netflix and chill? Or is this more of a wine and dine kind of night, if you catch my drift ;)**

Momo snorts at the shorter girl’s dorkiness, ever prominent even over text message. She shoots her back a quick reply, telling her that she’s down for whatever as long as there’s food first, before locking her phone and tucking it back into her pocket. She returns her attention to Sana, who’s merely staring knowingly at her, and Momo can’t help the embarrassed flush that crawls up her cheeks.

“You’re gonna have to figure it out, babe,” Sana says seriously despite the playful pet name. “Before you get hurt.”

Momo nods mindlessly in understanding, the other girl downing the rest of her fruity drink before placing a wad of bills on the bar and hopping off of her stool. She leans closer to Momo, wrapping her arms around the older girl in a tight hug and pressing an affectionate peck to her cheek.

“I’m here if you need me,” Sana says with a loving smile, and Momo can’t possibly be more thankful for her best friend as she matches her smile and nods.

-

Momo can’t bring herself to fall asleep despite how exhausted she is, opting to stand by the large window of her penthouse looking out onto the city in absolutely nothing. Chaeyoung’s softly snoring in the bed behind her, the sound acting as the lull for Momo’s thoughts to run wild.

She thinks back on what Sana had said, about how what they had seemed a bit too close and affectionate for two people that are supposedly just friends with benefits. She thinks back to all of the times that Chaeyoung has made her blush or made her smile just by laughing. She thinks back to how Chaeyoung’s palm felt like it was burning her own.

Momo thinks she knows what it is that’s wrong in this equation, but it would take a lot more strength that she doesn’t have for her to admit it out loud.

A pair of arms slide around Momo’s waist from behind, almost scaring the Japanese girl out of her skin until she catches the usual smell of strawberries and cream wrapping around her, feeling Chaeyoung hum against her shoulder.

“You’re doing that thing again.”

Momo’s brows knot confusedly. “Thing? What thing?”

“That thing where you realize something and overthink it until it doesn’t make anymore sense,” Chaeyoung nuzzles against Momo’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the bare skin there. Momo practically melts into her touch, her body leaning back into the shorter girl’s own and her arms resting on top of Chaeyoung’s around her waist.

“Just a lot on my mind,” Momo admits, because she’s not exactly lying. She just isn’t about to tell Chaeyoung that she’s overthinking them and their arrangement and her feelings for her. Chaeyoung hums in understanding, snuggling a bit closer to her backside.

“What, you sleep with me for four months and you think you know me?” Momo asks playfully to mask the feelings churning in the pit of her stomach.

“You learn a lot about a person by constantly throwing food into their mouth and having sex with them,” Chaeyoung chuckles sleepily, goosebumps spreading on Momo’s bare skin where her breath hit. Momo throws a look over her shoulder at the shorter girl, Chaeyoung giggling once again as she takes Momo’s hands beneath their own. “I’m kidding. But seriously, we’ve been hanging out a lot the last couple of months, I’ve picked up on your mannerisms.”

“Good to know,” Momo hums, hoping it will mask the fear she feels in her chest. She can barely even function with their bare bodies pressed against one another, but when the older girl even looks at Chaeyoung she swears there’s too much in her body and soul.

“Come on,” Chaeyoung steps back, uses one of the hands that’s holding Momo to pull her back to the Japanese girl’s bed. Chaeyoung falls in first and pulls Momo into her arms, despite being the shorter one, and Momo can’t deny how good she feels in Chaeyoung’s arms.

“Get some rest, Momoring,” Chaeyoung encourages her softly, running her fingers through Momo’s hair and unknowingly (probably knowingly) making the older girl melt in her embrace. “We can talk about what’s on your mind in the morning, if you want.”

“Mm, okay Chaeng,” Momo yawns, the last bits of consciousness slipping from her mind like her hair slips through Chaeyoung’s fingers.

-

Momo is unsurprised when she wakes up facing the window with Chaeyoung wrapped around her back.

And she means wrapped, in every sense of the word. Chaeyoung’s arm is clutched around her waist and one of her legs is thrown haphazardly over Momo’s own, her face pressed against the skin between her shoulder blades. Every soft breath she releases tickles Momo’s skin, and Momo unconsciously snuggles closer to the embrace.

She wonders when she started feeling so comfortable in Chaeyoung’s arms. She wonders if there was ever a point when she wasn’t.

Maybe Sana was right. Maybe there is something here that Momo doesn’t want to realize, something that she needs to realize and understand before she or Chaeyoung get hurt in this situation. Maybe she should just talk to Chaeyoung-

“Stop thinking so loud, you goof,” Chaeyoung chastises, her voice thick with sleep as she pulls herself just a bit tighter against Momo’s back. The older girl lets out a long breath, her lungs shuddering at the feeling of Chaeyoung so close to her-

Her stomach growls loudly, cutting into her thoughts and pulling her back into the present. A beat of silence passes between them before Chaeyoung chokes on her laughter, Momo bursting into a fit of giggles with her until they both can barely breathe.

“Should I make you breakfast then, you bottomless pit?” Chaeyoung says between her leftover giggles, but Momo just shakes her head. Squeezes the hand pressed against her abdomen.

“Let me make breakfast for once,” Momo replies with a small smile playing on her lips, feeling Chaeyoung squeeze her hand back. “You just stay here and stay comfy.”

“But I’m comfy _here_ ,” Chaeyoung whines, holding onto Momo tighter and wrapping her leg completely around the older girl’s waist. Momo just shakes her head with a laugh, tossing the blankets off of her naked form and sitting up, the younger girl still clinging to her like a koala.

“Hold on tight then,” Momo smirks, and Chaeyoung lets out a shriek as Momo stands with her still wrapped around her back. Momo laughs again as Chaeyoung clings even tighter, her other arm and leg coming to wrap around Momo until she’s successfully being piggybacked to the kitchen.

They work in tandem like that, Momo cooking and Chaeyoung grabbing at whatever spices she needs from the counters. Chaeyoung makes a comment about finally feeling tall for once in her tiny life, one that makes Momo almost drop her from how hard she’s laughing, but Chaeyoung makes sure to cling impossibly tighter so she doesn’t fall.

“I swear you’re like a human backpack,” Momo comments as she finishes up their breakfast, taking the plates Chaeyoung hands her and putting their food onto them. “Why did you ever think you could be the big spoon?”

“I’ll have you know I am an _excellent_ big spoon!” Chaeyoung shouts, faux scandalized by Momo’s words. The Japanese girl just laughs at how offended the shorter girl truly feels, grabbing their plates and walking over to the dining table. She squats down to set Chaeyoung down in her chair, setting her plate down in front of her, before taking the chair opposite of the shorter girl.

Momo stares at Chaeyoung for a few brief moments, wondering how even in the morning she still manages to look so fucking pretty it hurts, before turning her attention to the food. Chaeyoung makes a comment about the food being amazing, and Momo echoes her choice of adjective while her eyes train onto the shorter girl.

-

“If we’re late, I’m making you buy all of the snacks.”

“That is absolutely cruel, Miss Son,” Momo whines as they walk down the street towards the movie theatre. Chaeyoung is hellbent on seeing the new Infinity War movie solely for Black Panther and Wakanda, and Momo couldn’t count on one hand how many times the girl has shouted ‘Wakanda Forever’ in the last day and a half.

“If I miss this movie because you couldn’t keep it in your pants while I was changing, then it’s a completely fair punishment,” Chaeyoung grins cheekily, Momo’s cheeks burning from embarrassment. It isn’t her fault that Chaeyoung has perfect proportions and was standing right in front of her completely nude.

They thankfully bought their tickets online before leaving, so they just waltz into the theatre and smile at the guy running the ticket booth, handing him their tickets and running up to the concession stands. Momo, naturally, orders as much snacks as she can get her hands on and a bag of popcorn to split with Chaeyoung, the smaller girl saying she’ll just mooch off of Momo's candies with a teasing smirk.

Chaeyoung, however, is the one to walk forward with her card, smiling brightly as she pays for the snacks.

“Woah what the fuck, these are _mine_. You can’t pay for these,” Momo tries to stop her, but Chaeyoung just swats her hand away as she takes her card back from the cashier.

“Just shut up and let me treat you,” Chaeyoung giggles, pocketing her card, and Momo pouts to hide the blush creeping up her neck and the way her heart pounds in her chest, pulsing a warm feeling throughout her whole body.

“Fine,” Momo pouts a bit harder, but the shorter girl’s smile is just too contagious and Chaeyoung grabs her by the elbow to pull them towards the theatre. They manage to snag some seats in the back row, and the moment they sit down Chaeyoung throws the armrest between them up so she can lean back against Momo’s chest.

Momo tries not to jump at the contact, rather forces herself to get comfortable. The popcorn sits in Chaeyoung’s lap, Momo’s arms easily able to wrap around her and reach it. Right as the movie starts the shorter girl quickly grabs the hand Momo has hanging over her shoulder, holding their hands loosely against her chest.

It takes ten minutes for Momo to actually be able to focus on the movie and not the way her hand burns in Chaeyoung’s.

Halfway through the movie, Chaeyoung rotates in her arms to whisper a joke about the plot into Momo’s ear. The Japanese girl chuckles quietly, her smile wide to make up for the inability to laugh loudly at the stupid joke being whispered in her ear. Chaeyoung smiles up at her, Momo can see in her peripherals, but she doesn’t see the kiss the shorter girl plants on her cheek coming.

Chaeyoung sinks back against her chest, and Momo can’t focus the rest of the movie after that.

-

They decided to take a nap after the movie, and Momo wakes up in the early evening to an empty bed.

A part of her panics, one of her heartstrings tugging just a bit too hard as she pats her hand onto the.. still warm sheets?

Her eyes open slowly, sleep still blurring her vision as she scans the room for Chaeyoung. Her first assumption is the bathroom, but the lights are off and the door is still open. Her next is the kitchen, but she doesn’t hear anything and the kitchen light isn’t buzzing like it tends to do when it’s just been turned on. So her eyes shift towards the window and-

Her breath catches in her throat.

Chaeyoung is just leaning against the window frame, nothing but her favorite of Momo’s oversized sweaters on, and yet Momo can’t possibly fathom anything being more beautiful than her. Her hair is a bit frazzled from sleep, but the dirty blonde color looks almost angelic in the orange and yellow sunlight. Her warm skin glows in the light, and the natural pout to her lips is prominent against the skyline, the curve of her nose highlighted in gold and her eyes distant but bright. 

Momo wants to know how she did it. Wants to know how Chaeyoung just showed up and became the single most important person in her life. Wants to know how Chaeyoung always knows what to do or say to make her smile, to make her laugh, to make her blush. Wants to know how Chaeyoung knows all of the right places to touch her to bring her to heights she’s never known and to bring her back down to earth simultaneously.

Wants to know how Chaeyoung made Momo fall for her so effortlessly.

Momo figures she might as well admit it to herself now. Lord knows she’s just been lying to herself for months about her true feelings for the shorter girl.

“Chaeyoungie,” Momo calls for her quietly, her voice gravely from sleep. The shorter girl turns her head towards the older girl, smile as soft as the clouds floating behind her as she looks down at Momo on the bed.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung says gently, and Momo feels her heart leap in her chest at the simple greeting. The Japanese girl frees her arms from beneath the blanket, making grabby hands at Chaeyoung and pouting until the shorter girl laughs lightheartedly. She crosses the room effortlessly, yet falls like a limp noodle into Momo’s arms, giggles spilling from her lips as Momo whines.

“What’s up?” Chaeyoung asks as she repositions herself, body laying on top of Momo’s and her head perched up by her hand as she looks down at the older girl. Momo has to hold back the gasp at how unreal Chaeyoung’s eyes look; the brown in them highlighted by the evening sun, turning them into pools of liquid gold as she smiles down at her.

Momo’s never been one to act on her emotions, but she can’t possibly ignore the heat that courses through her chest. It’s not lust, but something better, something stronger, something more. It threatens to take over her entire being as she merely stares up at Chaeyoung. She lets the unknown fire consume her, leaning up and pressing her lips to the shorter girl’s.

It’s nothing like any other kiss they’ve shared, not consumed by desire or lust or need. It’s soft, slow, fills every inch of Momo’s body with a warm static as Chaeyoung kisses back just as tenderly, hand cupping the Japanese girl’s cheek and tracing the skin with her thumb.

Momo pulls back first, a different heartstring in her chest pulling tightly as it begs her to lean back in, to connect their lips once more and never pull them apart ever again. But she ignores it for the current moment, for the sake of making sure her feelings aren’t one-sided.

“Chaeyoung,” Momo breathes out, her hand coming up to run over Chaeyoung’s blonde locks, eyes running over the shorter girl’s face in an effort to memorize the soft look that’s taken over her features, in the event that she might never see this again if she ruins everything. Chaeyoung must understand, lets her take her time as a small smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

“Chaeyoung I.. I have _no_ idea what you’re doing to me,” Momo tries, because she truly doesn’t know how to voice the fire at the center of her chest that grows every time she sees the shorter girl. Doesn’t know how to explain the way her heart beats like she’s run a mile when Chaeyoung smiles. Doesn’t know how to explain the way she automatically smiles at the sound of her laughter.

“But I know I don’t want it to stop,” Momo breathes out, watching Chaeyoung’s smiles grow as the words pass desperately through her lips.

“I don’t want it to stop either,” Chaeyoung says softly, smile evident in her voice as her fingers run through Momo’s hair like they always have; to bring her back down to earth and soothe her. Momo leans into the touch, her eyes threatening to flutter shut at the tenderness of the gesture, but she keeps them open to look deep into Chaeyoung’s golden eyes.

“Be mine,” she mutters, eyes remaining locked with the shorter girl’s despite how nervous and shy she feels at the question. It’s not even a question, honestly, because the way that Chaeyoung smiles at her words makes it seem more like she’s just stating a fact.

“You dumbass,” Chaeyoung chuckles playfully, hand moving back down to Momo’s cheek and the Japanese girl prays she can’t feel how warm the skin is there. The shorter girl leans in and places the softest of kisses against Momo’s lips, a clear message poured into the action as Momo’s body sighs in relief, kissing her back with just as much meaning.

Chaeyoung pulls back with a happy grin on her face, thumb tracing Momo’s cheekbone aimlessly as she says, “I already am yours, slowpoke. Have been for a while.”

She wants to know how she missed that Chaeyoung fell for her too.

But it doesn’t matter right now. Because Chaeyoung is laying with her in her bed and smiling down at her like she’s the single most important thing in the world and Momo knows for a fact that her gaze mimics the shorter girl’s. Because Chaeyoung is in her arms under the evening sun, looking like the absolute angel that she is. Because Chaeyoung is here and she likes Momo too.

“Sorry, it takes a while for me to register that pretty girls with cute dimples like me,” Momo replies, the playful teasing effortless after all of the time she’s spent with the girl in her arms. Chaeyoung’s grin grows impossibly wider. “I hope that the pretty girl will forgive my obliviousness and let me kiss her senseless because I’ve been holding back how much I love her for a while now.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen just a bit in surprise, but the rest of her demeanor doesn’t change. In fact, she seems to grow even happier than she was moments before, leaning down to press another kiss to Momo’s lips, but they can barely keep their lips locked with how hard they’re both smiling.

“The pretty girl is feeling pretty generous today because she loves your oblivious ass too, so she forgives you,” Chaeyoung smiles against her lips, and Momo’s chest explodes with all of the love she’s held back for months because Chaeyoung is absolutely perfect in every way possible and Momo doesn’t know what she did in a past life to deserve this perfect moment with this perfect girl.

So she flips them over and kisses Chaeyoung senseless through their giggles, just like she said she would.

-

Momo wakes up to the smell of bacon.

Her heart has never felt lighter.


End file.
